<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>strawberries and cigarettes by angelashepard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543577">strawberries and cigarettes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelashepard/pseuds/angelashepard'>angelashepard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger Management, Angst, Daydreaming, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Greasers, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Long-Term Relationship(s), Love, M/M, Multi, New York City, Physical Disability, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality, Snow, Trauma, Winter, after the church fire, i love them, ponyboy has adhd, they are in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelashepard/pseuds/angelashepard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>long nights, daydreams<br/>sugar and smoke rings, i've been a fool<br/>but strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you</p><p>and in all the messiness that follows, there’s little peeks of light that tell them it’ll all pay off, and it’ll all be okay. </p><p>a canon divergence fic which is about how i interpret the outsiders could’ve went after the fire if susan wasn’t a coward and actually made them gay :)</p><p>(under con)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evie/Sandy (The Outsiders), Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Marcia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance, Ponyboy Curtis/Curly Shepard, Sodapop Curtis/Steve Randle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. exposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>yup ok so introduction</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember when you taught me fate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Said it'd all be worth the wait</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
INTRODUCTION <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>Ships-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Jally (Johnny x Dally)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Stevepop (Steve x Sodapop)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Purly (Ponyboy x Curly)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Chercia (Cherry x Marcia)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sevie (Sandy x Evie)</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Main characters- </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Johnny Cade - Often compared to a lost puppy, "dark puppy that's been kicked too many times". Hes really shy and doesn't speak much, you could bump into him in the hallway and he wouldnt say a word. He only really opens up to his close friends. Hes really clingy, once he likes you he wont leave you alone. One of the basic protagonists of the story, being injured in the church fire back in Windrixville and learning how to get around it and recover to the best of his ability. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Extra -</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- A lot of back problems from breaking it, cant walk because of it and uses a wheelchair , he doesn't complain.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Burns all over his torso, neck, and hands. He isn't proud of them and tries to hide them the best he can, weather it be with a scarf or fingerless gloves. The only people he trusts to see them are Dally and Ponyboy. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Dallas Winston- A tough and mean male. Really tall with a small New York accent from all of his time living in the city there. Hes got ice cold blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. He looks to be the meanest person ever, and he is. Hes majorly touch starved and the only people he opens up to are his closest friends. One of the basic protagonists of the story, trying to work on his anger issues and open up to more people. Working on himself and trying to become a better person along the way. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Extra- </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Super sweet once you get to know him, hes an asshole to everyone that he doesn't know, though. Hes especially sweet to Johnny and Ponyboy, knowing how sensitive they both are. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Has major anger issues and is trying to work on them, hes lost so many people in his life because of them and they've been there prominently for his whole life. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Ponyboy Curtis- A sweet, sensitive runner. A moderate height, he enjoys books, movies, and any basic literature. Hes an optimist who knows the cruelty of the world and sees it everyday. The youngest of three brothers. A dreamer whom zones out at school to daydream. He makes an amazing friend. He has unnatural bleach blonde hair and greenish-brown hazel eyes. One of the basic protagonists of the story, trying to explore the real world and find the good in it. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Extra-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Hes done track his whole life and its one of his many passions besides literature. Hes actually really good at it.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>- Hes surprisingly popular and makes friends really easily, hes more reserved then his other brothers and doesn't fit their personalities. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Other characters-</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Curly Shepard</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sodapop Curtis</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Steve Randle</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Cherry Valance</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Darry Curtis</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Two-Bit Matthews</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Randy Anderson</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Marcia</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Evie</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Sandy</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span></span><br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an introduction to johnny as a character and his story, being released from the hospital and the doubts that come along with it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The steady beep of the heart monitor on his chest ran through Johnny's head, it was calm and continuous. It was something Johnny could easily focus on. He sat there in the hospital bed, reading one of the many books the ponyboy had dropped off for him to read just as one of his nurses walked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew he was going to be going home soon because one of the nurses had taken him out into the hall to practice with his wheelchair. He wasn't used to it and he didn't wanna hit a wall on his first day out. He was paralyzed like the original prognosis had said, he couldn't walk or move his legs. He was gonna need lots of physical therapy if he wanted to be able to walk normally, but they didn't have the money at the time, and he didn't mind it either, at least he was alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The nurse looked him up and down, he caught her gaze and looked into her eyes. He dogeared the page on his book and closed it, setting it down on the nightstand. The nurse slightly smiled. “your friends are here to pick you up.” she stated in a soft tone, walking back out into the hallway and motioning with her hands. Ponyboy and Dally stood in the doorway, the rest of the gang was waiting at home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hey kid.” Dally chuckled, walking in the room and hugging Johnny, trying to be careful with his back. Even Dally out of all people was regarding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey..” Johnny smiled, he never liked to show his teeth when he smiled, but this time he did. He was just so happy to see his friends together. He brushed a piece of loose hair behind his ear, stretching a little bit. The nurse quickly walked in again, removing some of the tubes all around Johnny's body. She left again, shutting the door behind her and leaving the gang alone with each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ponyboy hugged Johnny, going to the side of the bed, helping him sit down in the wheelchair. “I'm really excited to have you back.” Ponyboy said, looking at his best friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I'm really excited to be back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes a little bit, and Dally grabbed Johnny's bag from the corner of the room that had all of his belongings that the gang had brung. “alright, I've got everythin’ you sure you know how to use that, Johnnycake?” Dally joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnny giggled. "of course I do Dal’, the nurse helped me learn how ta’ use it but I can't guarantee anythin.” he chuckled a little bit, pushing himself out as Dally opened the door. They went down the hall and to the front desk. Johnny signed himself out and they went out the front door. They got to Dallys car, Ponyboy helped Johnny sit next to him in the back and Dally put the wheelchair in the trunk, getting in the front. “I'm really excited to go home, I haven't had a proper meal since..” the black haired boy counted on his fingers, unable to figure out how much time it had been. “Well, forever..” he chuckled a little bit just as Dally started the car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well right when we get back to my house we can eat, Darry was cookin’ when we left. I forgot what he was cookin’ but it smelt pretty good.” Ponyboy looked at Johnny, a smile painted clear across his face. They had made arrangements for Johnny to live with the Curtises, they all knew his parents didn't care about him and they would probably just hurt him like they usually did. Poor kid, he had it so rough his whole life. if it wasn't for the gang, Johnny would've never known love and affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>They eventually made their way to the Curtis house, Dally and Ponyboy walked in first, letting Johnny come in last. Two-bit smiled, immediately running over, patting Johnnys shoulder and ruffling his hair. “Look who's all better!” Johnny smiled. “Hey Two-bit..” Soda and Steve waved from the kitchen, they were helping Darry cook. Darry didn't even pay any mind to what was going on, he barely even noticed them walk in he was so focused on cooking. He was making chocolate waffles, Johnnys favorite. He was trying to make them perfectly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Darry eventually finished, giving everyone a plate. The gang huddled around the TV as they ate. Some more messy than others. Everyone was talking and talking. They eventually calmed down a little bit, going their separate ways in the house. Dally and Johnny were sitting in Soda and Ponyboys room, not talking to each other. Johnny was staring at the burns on his hands. God he hated them. They were a reminder, a reminder of what happened back in Windrixville. He dreaded to see them everyday. He groaned, turning over and looking at the much taller male. “Hey Dal?” Johnny asked. “Hm?” Dally turned around, looking into Johnnys baby browns. “Wanna go to the lot?” Johnny replied, maintaining eye contact with Dallas. “Yeah, sure.. C'mon.”  </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Johnny smiled, Dally pushed him out the house and down the street. They eventually made it to the lot, sitting down on the couch just as the sun started to set. The yellows, golds, pinks and oranges blended together into a gradient. Johnny was completely mesmerised. The sun illuminated up in the sky, adding a warm glow to the smaller boys' soft features. Dally looked over at Johnny, completely struck by his beauty. The sun beamed onto his tanned skin and his eyes, making them appear lighter. His scar was barely visible. He admired his hair, jet black. It was starting to grow back and there was a thick layer of grease in it. Dally breathed out, wrapping his arm around Johnnys shoulder. They stayed out there until the sun completely set, eventually falling asleep in eachothers embrace . </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. winston</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>dally needs a break</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>hot water was running along dallys body , the glass was fogging up from the heat . he was on the ground , choking out a sob . he couldn’t take it anymore , all of it . he was trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to be a good person , so hard to not hurt anyone . but he still managed too . he still managed to say everything he tried to hold back . all he could think about was new york.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>new york . the place where he started breaking the law , the place where he became </span>
  <em>
    <span>the dallas winston</span>
  </em>
  <span> . the place where he found himself , he ran there after his mom died . hopped on a train and up and left . he was eleven then .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he could almost feel the cold wind brushing on his arms , he could almost see the lights beaming out of each and every building . he could almost hear all the people talking and the cars racing against the road .  he was free in new york , it was just him against the world . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he wanted to go back , he needed to go back . maybe it would help , just maybe .. all of his hurt and anger stemmed from new york , all of the bad memories he stayed up at night reflecting on were from new york . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny was the only thing helping him to soothe that , he was the bandage to dallys paper cut . johnny was the only thing that made dally happy , he was the only thing that he could count on . the only thing that he swore wouldn’t ever leave him . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>dallas pulled back to reality after his train of thought was disrupted , he almost choked on the water . he coughed a little bit and stood up , turning the water off and getting out . he grabbed one of bucks towels from the cupboard and retreated to the bedroom , wrapping himself in it and sitting down on the bed .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he immediately continued crying , he just needed a break . he had felt more angry then ever lately , and he didn’t know if it would ever end . he thought about cherry valance , the perfect little broad he had tried to pick up at the movies .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>that was the night johnny killed the soc , that was the night that everything tore to pieces , all you could do was watch it , dally . you helped them , you told them to go to that church . its all your fault that johnny is down on himself . its all your fault he’s hurt . </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>cherry valance , she was a firey girl . she had the courage to stand up to boys , she didn’t let them tell her how to feel , she was dating the soc that johnny killed , she was so riddled with grief she couldn’t even see johnny in the hospital . dally was able to understand that , even though johnny was his pride and joy , he understood her anger . he was hurt , yeah . but he killed her boyfriend . it wasn’t on purpose , but she still didn’t wanna see him and that was understandable . dally reflected on that night at the movies , he really wasn’t being the best person then , was he ? when johnny told him to cut it out , he did . . he didn’t want johnny mad at him . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>johnny . . </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>johnny learned how to tuck his feelings in his back pocket , one time his dad beat him half to death with a two by four , he couldn’t walk right for days after that . he didn’t even think to let out a whimper until those socs beat him . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>they were thirteen and fourteen when they met each other and they had already been acquainted years before ,  the world was already too dark , they both already knew how cruel it was . it had kicked them in the ass so many times , the world decided to give these two boys the worst of it . with those dark chocolate eyes and that jet - black hair , johnny mesmerized dally from the beginning of their complex relationship . despite everything that happened to him , he still managed to put himself behind other people . dally couldn’t do that , he was selfish . he was unkind , he didn’t care how other people felt , except for that shy boy with the black eyes . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>throughout everything , they still stood by each other . they were each others rock . dally was angry , he was angry at himself for letting johnny run into that church . thank god he recovered , dally was already planning his death if johnny died . he let out a heavy sigh , moving to his closet . he opened the door , grabbing out a heavy grey sweatshirt and black sweatpants , he threw them on and threw the towel on the ground , he crawled into the bed and passed out cold , his night full of hurt and reflection coming to a close . </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>